Pranks on Easter and karma for Mikey
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Every April Fools Michelangelo pranks his brothers, but this year Mikey had karma prank him on Easter.


"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo yelled as he flipped out of bed. This was it his time to shine his holiday, April Fools day and Easter of course.

"Watch your shells bros." Mikey said as he stepped over a box of pizza. This will be the second best day of his life the first being the battle Nexus when he won. The look on Raph's face was priceless nothing to beat it.

"Oh Klunkie, who shall be my first victim." He asked his orange cat as she purred as he stroke her fur.

"Why of course you are brilliant and cute which is why your daddy thinks you are the best cat a turtle could ever have." He said in a baby tone to the cat he rescued around christmas.

"Raphie is the perfect choice indeed."

"Oh Raphie!" Mikey sang as he exited his dump of a room.

"Shut the shell up Mikey!" Raph yelled from his room. Mikey peered in as he seen Raph with a pillow covering his head.

"Oh a gruesome monster indeed! Leo I need a knight to protect me from this beast!" Michelangelo said acting scared while Leo passed the door.

"You are fine Mikey." Leo deadpanned.

"No way I am a poor damsel in distress here dude!"  
"I will show you distress!" Raph yelled getting up with an angered look. Mikey gave one of his famous girly screams before running off almost into a half awake Donatello.

"Don quick! The beast has awoken and it is uglier than anyone could ever imagine, even worse than the Utrom shredder!"

"Mikey settle down it is Easter at least can you be normal for today?"

"Aah, stay away ugly!" Mikey yelled swatting Raph with the stolen newspaper he took from Donnie.

"Mikey!" The red banded turtle yelled.

"Eep!" He started to break into a run while Raph tried to grab him.

"Catch me if you can dude but, I am the-"

"Do not say it!"  
"The Battle Nexus Champion!"  
"Arg, he said it!" Raphael yelled in frustration.

"Happy Easter bro!" Michelangelo yelled before running away from the hot-headed monster once again in his life.

"Mikey I swear I will dye your cat pink or something if you do not settle the shell down!"  
"No my poor baby, and pink is a manly color raph it brings out my complection just perfectly don't you agree.?" Mikey said fluttering his eyelashes.

"Gah, that does it you are turtle soup!"  
"Bet I would taste better than you." Mikey sang skipping around dodging his punches by dancing.

"Raphie Cottontail hopping down the bunny trail hippity hoppity easter's on its way." He sang happily.

"Easter is already here you dumb bell!"  
"Leeeeooo! Raph called me a mean name cause he is a meanie!" The drama queen of the family yelled only to get smacked in the head by his fuming older brother.

"Ow!"  
"Serves you right you moron!"  
"Hey Raph!"  
"What do you want now?"  
"I have a special Easter present for you."  
"Goody for me." Raphael sighed wondering how he got stuck with him.

"Here." Mikey put a purple egg in his had until Raph realized what it was and almost threw it at the annoyance of his life until it blew up in his face. He rubbed it off as he could feel the anger boiling over.

"Pranked!" Michelangelo yelled running off to hide behind the first mutant he sees.

"Master Splinter!" He yelled and dove behind him.

"Yes, my son?" The old rat asked his youngest son knowing he is up to something.

"Hide me."  
"Mikey!" The second oldest yelled stomping to the rat and turtle.

"What happened Raphael?" The ninjitsu master asked as his whiskers twitched.  
"That thing that's what." He pointed to the nunchaku wielder while Mikey gasped with what he was just called.

"I thought you seen me as more than a thing Raph. I can do better I swear we can fix the cracks in our relationship." The prankster says while covering his eyes with the back of his arm.

"What the shell are you blubbering about?"

"No need to be in shock Raph." The poor rat glaced between his sons looking confused yet annoyed being this happens all the time.

"Casey and April are coming over to dye eggs." Donatello said coming from the kitchen with a coffee.

"I thought they had an easter date or something?" Leo asked joining the family.

"They were, but April wanted to spend it with us too." Don informed.

"Aren't they going to get married soon?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, later in the year."

"Aww, true love are you jealous Raphy that you never found it?"  
"Shut it twit!"  
"Maybe it will be like beauty and the beast for you. Ooh, I can play beauty if you want." Mikey said loving to mess with his brother as much as possible.

"You are so weird." Donnie told his younger brother.

"Why thank you Dr. Don."  
"That was not a compliment you idiot!" Raph yelled smacking his head.

"You are going to give me brain damage Raph, by brain is too great for that."

"You already have it Mikey, it is called being you."  
"Hey, I am perfect."

"Yeah a perfect idiot."

"Raph!"  
"Urg, what now!"  
"Look behind you."

Why the shell would I fall for that trick again?" He questioned angry.

"No seriously Raph." Mikey all of a sudden got so serious it unnerved the poor sai wielder. He turned around only for nothing to be there and yet the idiot did not do anything.

"What was that about?" He questions Leo, Raph, and Splinter only to receive shrugs and Donnie glancing to the side drinking his bitter coffee. Michelangelo of course was looking up with innocence.

"What did ya do?" Mikey only whistled the Silver Sentry theme in his head as he jumped up and down as he heard April and Casey come in.

"Hey Guys!"  
"April!" Mikey yelled running up to her attacking them both in a hug.

"Careful Mikey I just got these eggs from the store." She said holding up a cheap plastic bag.

"Come on." Leo said as everyone entered the kitchen.

"Uh, Raph?" Casey said unsure.

"Yeah."  
"You have a kick me sign on your back." Casey said as Raph groaned.

"Mikey you hit the last straw!"  
"Oh come on Raph we both know I can beat you without trying like you know in the Battle Nexus."

"That's it!" He yelled while diving at the instigator only for him to sidestep the attack as Raph knocked over the bag of eggs on the counter. Everyone watched as they fell to the ground with a crack leaving yolks and egg whites everywhere. One egg however made it, but soon met its demise as Mikey picked it up studied it, and finally threw it at Raph calling him an egghead. Just as Raph was about to punch Mikey April and Splinter stopped them.

"Mikey, you are going to go back to the store to get more eggs being you have so much energy." April said to the hyperactive turtle.

"And you Raph you are to clean up this mess."  
"What!" He yelled with his arms crossing his plastron.

"Now!" They know not to mess with April wil mad so they agree.

"Fine." They both say at once glaring at each other until Mikey broke it and smiled.

"Can't even glare right." Raph said while Mikey put on a trenchcoat and hat.

"I will be bach my dears!" He yelled waving his hat before putting it back on.

Michelangelo ventured out to the top going to the nearest store which was Pablo's Market. He was minding his own business until a box as the nerve to fly in his direction as he tripped. Lucky his disguise kept on, but he did get some scrapes in the process.

"Stupid box." He said kicking it it only for some sauce to come out going all over his leg.

"Shell, I knew I was saucy but this is too much even for me." He murmured under his breath.

"Ah, Pablo my love I have finally reached you." He said with his arms spread out as the sign was missing some letters spelling Alo.

"Hello to you to my buddy." He said entering and buying the eggs.

"See you later Dude." He said only to hear a growl in a alleyway right next to the store.

"Shell, nice doggy." He said with his hand out to the big dog only for another growl.

"See this is why I am a cat kind of dude." He said recognizing the dog going to attack Mikey held onto his fedora and ran like when Raph is after him. Coming to a dead end in the alley with nothing but a diamond wire fence he came to a halt as the dog cornered him.

"You see there is a nice animal shelter I used to help at on the corner over there, so why don't ya just skiddaddle along." He said in a swiping motion with his free hand.

"Come on I know I have sauce over me, but are you that hungry? Go to the dumpster to find pizza I do that quite often. Once I found a- okay shutting up now." Mikey said since the dog growled in the middle of his sentence.

"Okay, I have one shot." He said as he jumped the fence only for the dog to attack him as he did so. Once again Mikey was lucky as the dog only tore the coat revealing his shell.

"Bye Fido or Cujo whatever you prefer." Is all Mikey said before jumping off completely landing on his shell so the eggs do not break as he gave a salute the dog and ran off. Now Michelangelo is covered in dirt, sauce, and to top it off the coat tore so now he needs to keep away from people. As he was running he ran into a closeline as it pushed him back as he fell on the ground wondering what the shell he did to karma.

"Sorry, whatever I did." He said rubbing his arm as he picks up the brown fedora and places it on his head.

"Okay, where's the nearest pothole?"

Wait a second he turned around as their as one right there in front of him.

"Duh!" He said to himself about to go in when all of a sudden a ceramic pot from summer fell from a balcony as a squirrel knocked it over and it fell on mikey.

Now complete with a bruise on his head being the fedora did not block all of the impact being the dirt was froze from winter recently, while he got even more dirt on him.

"Perfect!" He yelled in annoyance as he went down the manhole before anything else can happen. Finally, he entered the entrance to their home.

"Honey, I am home!" He yelled hanging up his fedora and poor trench coat as he went to the kitchen to see them all around the counter talking about the wedding.

"Shell, Mikey what happened to you?"

"Oh you know the usual, got attacked by a box with sauce, attacked by a dog, oh and attacked by a squirrel and a flowerpot."

"Uh huh, cause that is the usual." Leo said while Donnie nodded.

"I guess karma decided to play april fools with ya Mike." Raph said.

"Let's just color eggs." Mikey said stepping forward only to trip on some leftover egg whites as Leo caught the eggs before they fell. However, poor Mikey was not caught as he fell with a dramatic effect.

"I think I need help bros."  
I think you need help in the mind." Is all Raph replied while the poor orange banded turtle just stayed sprawled out on the floor to stay away from karma pranking him being he pranks his brothers every year.

"Guys, I am serious I need help up my muscles are too tired to work currently." Poor Mikey got no reply whatsoever.

"Guys?"

"...About that wedding April and Casey." Leo continued.

"Traitor." Is all he said as he put his head back in defeat.

 **(Happy Easter everyone, I hope it was as great as it could ever be! Have fun and know you are all great I wish you all a Happy Easter and Good luck with Pranking on top of it! Share your pranks here in the reviews if you want I am sure they would make many laugh. Every April Fools in my house we either put a rubber band on the sprayer of the sink or we plastic wrap the doors. Happy pranking!) - OrangeWolf4**


End file.
